I Miss You
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: You used to call me your dreamer, and now I'm livin' out my dream... I miss you." Kelly Kelly remembers someone at WM25. Dedicated to Andrew "Test" Martin. RIP.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no lyrics, no WWE people, you get it.**

**A/N: **As I'm sure many of you know, Andrew "Test" Martin died two days ago, and I'm sad about it. But, I feel terrible for Kelly Kelly since she dated him for a while. I can't imagine what she is going through, at all. So I was just listening to Miley Cyrus (I have no clue why, I can't stand her) and the song "I Miss You" and it just came to me. Let me know what you think and RIP Andrew "Test" Martin.**

* * *

****Wrestlemania 25 – Divas Battle Royale**

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

Kelly Kelly stood backstage, pacing back and forth. She knew she was set to win the Royale and she knew how many people didn't like her. All she could think about was how the internet was going to erupt with hate mail after the match. Her nerves were killing her. She wasn't the nervous type, either. Her mind couldn't still grasp the idea that she was going to win. And when she did, she would win the Women's championship. She almost wished she didn't.

What could she do though? Creative wanted her to win and she had to do what she was told. Of course, she had a second reason as well. Just before her theme, "Holla" hit, she pulled out a picture of her late ex-boyfriend Andrew Martin and smiled quickly.

"This is for you," she whispered. "I miss you." If anything could keep her spirited inflated, it was him. He always told her she would come out on top. The people that doubted her would have nothing to say. She had it in her. _If only he was here to say that now…_

Then, just as a stagehand told her to go out, she tucked the photo into her wrestling pants and ran out, a smile on her face.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

It was down to Beth Phoenix, Trish Stratus, and her. She knew Beth would be eliminated by Trish and then she'd perform the K2 on Trish. Kelly knew that everyone would hate that the most. They were letting Kelly eliminate Trish? How wrong! _You deserve it, _a voice in her head said. _You've worked your ass off for this. Don't give up, Barbie._

Kelly smirked as she nailed the K2 and then pulled Trish up, clothes lining her over the rope. The crowd sat in stunned silence for a moment, then erupted into cheers as Kelly smiled widely, her breath staggering.

She struggled to stand, her body aching from never before. Tears streamed down her face and she was unable to stop them. The blonde looked up at the Wrestlemania 25 sign and had to smile, seeing the blinding lights. She knew he was there, watching her from up above. Watching her live the dream.

All her haters. All the people who thought she was nothing but trash could have nothing to say. They could talk all they wanted about her, but nothing was going to change the fact that the next night, she would win the Woman's Championship. She would become a champion. Just like Andrew had told her plenty of times in the past when she doubted she ever would.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

It had already been a month? Kelly couldn't believe that as she walked slowly backstage, the fans still cheering. All she could do was smile, so very proud of herself. Proud she never gave in to the hate, never just stayed a model. Maybe Kelly wasn't one of the best, but she was decent. She would get better. What could her nay-sayers say then? Nothing.

On RAW the next night, she defeated Melina and won the championship. It didn't make sense, a face winning from a face, but she had never been prouder. She gripped the title in her hands, tears streaming down her face. The girl wished Andrew was there to see her now. See her becoming what he wanted her to become. Know what she could become. _I knew you could do it, _the voice in her head said.

She looked up at the flashing lights, from the cameras and the strobes, tears ever so present. She held the Women's title up toward the ceiling, looking up proudly, a gleaming, excited smile on her face.

"It's always for you, Andrew," she whispered before leaving the ring and walking backstage, WWE Women's champion.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_


End file.
